This invention relates generally to skiing and, more particularly to convenient apparatus and methods for storing and transporting a pair of skis when not in use.
Various bags and protective coverings are known for carrying skis, particularly snow skis. Some ski bags are large enough to contain a pair of skis. Examples of such bags are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,961, U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,388, U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,686, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,031. Other protective coverings for skis comprise two separate bags, one bag for holding each one of a pair of skis. Typically, means also are provided for holding the two ski bags together to form one unit. Examples of such ski covers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,233 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,416. On the whole, ski bags such as those described above are bulky and heavy. As a result, they cannot conveniently be carried by a skier while skiing. A safe place must be found for storing such ski covers or bags when not in use.
Protective coverings also are known for covering bindings on skis. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,287 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,787. These devices cover only a central region of a pair of skis, to protect the bindings, and accordingly leave both ends of the skis exposed to being scratched and marred. Generally, all of the ski covers and bags known to this inventor are bulky, expensive, and cumbersome to use and to carry.
A relatively small and lightweight device for holding a pair of skis together is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,348. That patent shows a pair of elongate ski straps. Such straps are difficult to use, as installation requires positioning a first strap between the two skis near one end of the skis; holding the skis and strap in that position by squeezing the skis together at the strap location; and then wrapping the strap around both skis while maintaining pressure to hold the skis together to keep the strap from falling out of place. The same process is repeated to install the second strap near the opposite end of the skis. These operations nearly require three hands to perform. While wrapping the first strap between and around the skis, they are likely to chafe at the other ends.
Accordingly, the need remains for a method of maintaining a pair of skis connected together for transporting them as a unit, without the weight, bulk, and expense associated with conventional ski bags or covers.